A next-generation wireless communication system is considering the use of a high-frequency band, such as a millimeter wave, to support a large-capacity data service. However, if the next-generation wireless communication system uses the high-frequency band, such as the millimeter wave, a communication distance between a Mobile Station (MS) and a Base Station (BS) is decreased as compared to a legacy wireless communication system.
The decrease of the communication distance leads to a decrease of a cell radius of the BS. Accordingly, the number of BSs installed to provide a service area of the MS must be increased. Moreover, the decrease of the cell radius and the increase of the number of BSs lead to an increase in handover when the MS moves, thereby increasing the consumption of system resources.
In addition, the increase of the number of BSs increases processing capacity of an access gateway. Accordingly, it is not desirable to apply a centralized network structure in a small cell environment.
Accordingly, to decrease consumption of system resources and processing capacity, a need exists to efficiently manage the mobility of an MS in a wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.